Lighting lass 2
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: A young girl given the power of lighting but is hurt and as she heals someone else gets hurt


Warehouse

"Now that I have your father's money. I do not need you anymore," Shriek said confidently.

"No, let me go!" Kica screams as she did. Kid Flash sped in seeing the danger. He shut off the controls and tokes out the guards. He could not get close enough to release the girl. Her molecules were heating up. Suddenly beams of heated light shot out from the girl. Kid Flash he was burned slightly on his left arm. After awhile he lights die down so that it was cool enough for kid flash to allow Kid Flash to get her to a hospital.

Gotham City Hospital

"How is she Bruce?" Kid Flash

"No one knows, she was captured by Shriek to get her father's money. When he got her father's money. When he got it, he did not need to hold Kica. So he was going to destroy her" Bruce commuted

"Why is she not waking up?"

"Probably because she released so much energy. Her body needs to rest a long time to recuperated so she could be at the same level of power she was before the accident"

2 days later

"Kid Flash comes in" radios Robin

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You know the girl you saved from Shriek?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's escaped"

"I didn't know she was a prisoner"

"We need to come to the outside of town to calm her down your really the only one who she might talk to"

"Ok, I'm on my way" Kid Flash zoomed to the outside of town were Robin was.

Cave Entrance

"Hi I'm Kid Flash. I was the one who rescued you from your captors"

"I know I felt your presence when you arrived" Kica said

"Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want to become a government owned metahuman again. I want to be a hero like you and your friends. You people do not have to worry about escaping the torture sessions every day. I have never had someone too really to love and care for me. You have your family to look after you. I have never had anyone to care for me when I was sick I always had to deal with it." Kica slowly started to cry.

"Hey there, no need to cry you're in safe hands now. No one will ever harm you while I'm around I promise" Kid Flash said as he comforted her.

"I believe you I think I'm ready to go outside just let me get my coat on" Kid Flash and Kica exited the tunnel. When they exited the cave, the National Guard was standing by armed to the teeth. When they are giving the order to fire none of their guns can shoot. None of them has bullets. Kid Flash and Kica keep walking not affected by the Guards attempt to delay them.

"Batman do you have a safe place for Kica to hide?" Kid Flash asked

"Watchtower four to transport" Kwish "follow me" Batman said as he lead Kica, Kid Flash, and Robin "Here these are my quarters. I do not use it much you can stay here until you can get a permanent place to stay "

"I stay with them," said Robin, Batman leaves, Kica takes off her hood and star into the mirror closing her eyes a shimmer appears just over her right eye it uncovers a scar over here right eye running down and touching the top of her cheek. She starts to cry.

"Kica what happened to your eye" Kid Flash asked

"I wasn't always free to do what I wanted to do. Before I was captured I was a government puppet have been for most of my life. I was one of those metahumans wanting freedom from the government's constant control over me. I got this scar when their scientist had tried to poke a needle into my brain the needle moved off its directed course and cut over my eye. The needle had some kind chemical that made the wound bigger than it already was. The doctors treated me. After that incident, I wanted to be free of their control for good. When Shriek captured me, I got that chance and I never want to lose it again. You guy know the rest"

"Why did you show us the scar?" Robin asked

"Because you are a good friend with KF, I knew I could trust you"

"You're a telepath couldn't you just read his mind" Kid Flash asked

"I can't enter your mind without prior approval" Kica said this with a smirk smile.

Later at the Watchtower

"Kica, Superman would like to talk to you" said Robin

"Tell him I'm coming" Kica said as she covered her scar and pull up her hood. A few minutes later, she arrived in the league's conference room. It was decorated in Kica's favorite colors every sidekick was standing by his mentor except one. Static was not in his seat.

"Kica, please sit" Static said Kica sat down in the chair Static offered.

"Kica, we asked you here so we could ask you if you would like to join the Justice League" Superman concluded

"Thank you and I will accept your offer and I will call myself Lighting Lass after the previous Lighting Lass" Kica responded

"Also someone else would like to ask you something" he said with a super smirk on his face. Everyone looked surprise at this latest announcement. Apparently, this wasn't planned ahead.

"Lighting Lass, I would like to ask you to be my sidekick and think of me as your new mentor" Static asked unperturbed by everyone's expressions. It toke a few moments for Kica to compose herself when she did she responded "It would be my honor"

Mission

"Three of Gotham's most notorious criminals have escaped Penguin, Joker, and Bane. Batman and Robin are already there. Static and Lighting Lass you will join them to take care of it" John commanded

A few minutes later the team landed at the designated coordinates. Once a few feet away from the craft, they were attacked. Taking down three super villains is not as easy as everyone thinks it is. Sometimes fighting so many foes it's easy to get carried away and forgetting the other villains are around you. If you have not been properly trained, that is what happened to Kica. She was about to finish taking care of Bane, when a poison dart hits her from penguins umbrella.

"Augh" Kica yelled as the dart hit her making her lose her balance and fall off her lighting disc. Static after hearing Lighting Lass scream and watching her fall, causes her disc to catch and place her safely on the ground. He landed next to her.

"Poison dart" Lighting croaked

"John, Lighting Lass has been poisoned" Static radioed. A few seconds later Kica is transported to the Watchtower.

Watchtower

Static, Robin, and Kid Flash all hurry to the medical bay to see how's Kica was doing. They met Hawkgirl outside of Kica's room.

"She's in a metabolic state her telepathic powers have isolated the poison. Keeping it from infecting more parts of her body. We're working on an antidote. Also Doctor Fate is working on a spell that will allow Kica to rest and not worry about blocking the poison" Hawkgirl answered

"Will she be alright" asked Robin

"If all goes according to plan she'll be fine" assured Hawkgirl

2 hours later

Static and Robin watch as Doctor Fate puts his spell on Kica. Kid Flash just returns from a mission and gets to see Doctor Fate finishing the spell. A little glow appears where the poison is and Kica gains some color back in her face. She starts to sleep, trusting her friends to watch over her while she slept.

5 more hours later

"Robin wake up" Static says while gently pushing on Robin's shoulder.

"Lighting Lass" yells Robin as he wakes up from a nightmare.

"Yesh, Robin you look like you just had a nightmare," Lighting Lass says before laughing hysterically.

"Kica your alive" Robin sighs in relief

"The doctors gave her the antidote an hour ago" Static says

"Why then is the spell still on her?" Robin asks

"I've been wondering the same thing," Lighting Lass says

"It's only a precaution. The spell will slowly dissolve as it feels there is no more poison to be controlled. As you can see now its only as big as your thumbnail now" Doctor Fate explained

Later

Lighting Lass is in her room resting when a wave of pain comes over her she falls to the floor. Kica calls out mentally to anyone who is range to hear her. Robin, Kid Flash, Static, Doctor Fate all hear her call. The one close enough was Robin he arrives there first and sees Kica laying where she first fell with her back to the door. He comes over to her other side and gently lifts her into his lap. Seeing her grimace and holding a hand over her right arm. By this time Kid Flash, Static, and Doctor Fate arrived. Doctor Fate reapplies the spell and injects the antidote again. It work in easing her pain. Hawkgirl was then contacted and informed on the situation.

Robin and Batman headed to the Arkyam Asylum. Batman was able to grab a penguin dart from the storage room and rushed back to the Watchtower.

2 days later

"Robin she's going to be fine that dart I got was able to save her" Batman consoles Robin "We're going to take her to her room now that she's resting," ZOOM, Flash and Kid Flash speed past taking Kica to her room. Robin runs to Kica's room Robin arrives and sees Kica in her own bed. Kid Flash is already asleep on one of the two mattresses that are in the room. Robin brings the other mattress to the foot of Kica's bed. Laying down he goes to sleep with one eye open the other closed. A little while later someone enters the room, one of the workers, who works up in the Watchtower. The man pulls out a syringe loaded with the same poison that was in the penguins' dart. Robin springs into action knocking the syringe to the floor and at the same time waking up Kid Flash. When Kid sees the struggle and syringe, he immediately runs to get help. Robin backs the assassin into the farthest corner away from Lighting Lass while trying to stall until more help arrives. When the help does arrive Robin backs off. As the assassin realizes he is outnumbered. He pulls out a gun and shots toward Lighting Lass who was just getting out of bed. Robin adrenaline spiked as he put himself in the bullets path.

The bullet hit Robin square in the side. He lands Kica screams and comes to his side placing his head in her lap. She placed her hand over the wound. She statically removed the bullet as she did that Robin grimaced. Kica saw this and tried to comfort him with her mind. Then she cut part of her jacket into strips and covered the wound. Wishing she could do more she covered them with static shield over them to protect them from stray bullets.

Medical Bay

Kica was still in the same costume that she tore up to cover Robin's wounds. She was waiting outside of his room to see how he was doing. Finally, someone came out and told her she could come in and see him. When she did, she found Boy Wonder sitting up with a bandage wrapped around his midsection.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Robin asked

"I should say the same for you doctors said I'm fine and fit for a mission. You didn't have to take that bullet. I was more than capable to do it myself even had enough strength to sling it back at the shooter." Kica commented

"I didn't want you to die, because I love you" Robin admitted

"I love you, too" Kica says and kisses Robin on his cheek.

The End


End file.
